Just Peachy
by Halesxx
Summary: You know that one boy you had a crush on, but he seemed like the most untouchable guy on the planet? That was Jace Wayland. Clary Fray was the girl in the shadows. She had a geeky friend and that was all she needed. But what if her geeky friend started dating Isabelle Lightwood, putting Clary into Jace's life?
1. Chapter 1

I suppose I should start from the beginning, but I don't really know when that is. Should I start from telling you about my life or the day Simon told me he was dating the Isabelle Lightwood?

I guess I'll start somewhere in between.

* * *

Clary Fray sipped her drink slowly. She wondered where Simon was, but all thoughts of him disappeared when she laid eyes on **him.** Jace Wayland's head was tipped back, his eyes in slits as he danced with the girl in front of him. She  
/had blonde hair that flowed down her back with light curls. Jace's head tipped forward and he ran his lips against her neck and his hands down her sides.

She couldn't help but stare, she wanted to draw him. His cheekbones, his jawline and his eyes. His **golden** eyes. She wanted to run her fingers through his silky hair. Clary's breath caught when she noticed he was staring back at her.

He was smirking, and continued his assault on the girl's neck. The girl tipped her head back against Jace's shoulder, trying to give him more room. Clary dropped her eyes to her cup and chugged the rest of the liquid.

She stood up from her seat on the couch and moved through the crowd, trying to get as far away from Jace's eyes as she could.

Clary went to the kitchen to get another beer and found Simon talking to Isabelle Lightwood. She decided to ignorehim and lethim have his time with her, he must have been ecstatic that she actually acknowledged his presence.

"Hey Biscuit." Clary turned around tosee Magnus Bane. He hung out with Alec Lightwood but he also talked to Clary during art and math class. She smiled at him and offered him a drink and he shook his head.

"We were going to playa game upstairs if

you and your friend wanted to come." Clary didn't let herself think about theconsequences as she said yes. She pointed to Simon talking to Isabelle. Magnus walked over to the two and tapped Isabelle's shoulder.

She smiled and nodded before pulling Simon after her out of the kitchen. Magnus ushered Clary up the stairs and into an almost second living room. There were far less people than there were downstairs. Clary sat in the circle beside Magnus.

She was pretty buzzed at this point and felt like she could take on the world but at the same time like she wanted to pass out.

"Okay the game goes like this:" Magnus's voice demanded everyone's attention and Clary let her hair cover her face as she felt eyes on her too.

"You either do a dare, or strip." He finished simply. "Dares cannot get anyone killed or sentto jail."

He looked over to Clary and asked her if she was finished with her beer, when she chugged the rest down and she handed it to him she heard some whistles. Her cheeks stained red. He set the bottle in the middle of the circle.

"Everyone spins,who ever the bottle lands on has to do the dare that the spinner tells them to or strips one piece of clothing." He paused for a second. "Oh and you cannot dare a person to take off clothing." He added quickly and spun it.

It landed on Simon, who seemed too wound up in Isabelle to be paying much attention. "Rat boy." Magnus whispered to get his attention, earning a playful elbow from Clary.

His eyes bugged out and he stared at Magnus. "Since you seem too preoccupiedwiththe lovely Isabelle Lightwood, maybe you should just kiss her." Simon's jaw fell a little but then he seemed to get a determined look in his eye as  
he lightly pulled Isabelle's lips to his own.

Clary's jaw dropped at her best friend's action. He always seemed to be the safe one. She kneeled in front of the bottle and spun it, watching with anticipation at who it would land on.

It landed on the blonde girl that she saw Jace Waylanddancing with. She bit her lip thinking about what she should tell the girl to do. "Hm I dare you to slap the guy you want to screw most in the room."

Clary sat back on her heels and looked away as the girl took off her top. She noticed all guys, except Magnusand Alec, were staring at the girl. She saw Isabelle hit Simon's chest and smiled.

The boy beside her, Sebastian Verlac, spun the bottle and Clary held her breath as it landed on her. He turned to her with a grin. "I dare you let whoever the bottle lands on next take body shots off of you." Clary felt heat flood her cheeks.

She couldn't strip she realized, she hadn't worn a bra with this top, it was a very revealing bralet. Sebastian spun the bottle once again and she prayed it wouldn't be someone that would embarrass her too much.

She cursed her prayers whenshe saw it landed on Jace. She met his eyes and saw his smirk. Clary took off her shirt, mumbling some very bad words when she heard hoots.

She laid down and let Sebastian place the salt on her stomach and alime in her mouth. They handed Jace the shot glass.

It all occurred very slowly. She closed her eyes when she felt Jace's tongue flat against her stomach, licking up the salt. She felt the lime disappear from her lips and she breathed out in relief.

She shot up and put her shirt back on

sat back in her place beside Magnus, her heart was racing so fast it could have won a gold medal. Being that close to him felt like the Earth was quaking beneath her. It felt like every ounce or sexual tension she felt but knew he didn't was ,  
/she needed to get laid.

The game continued, some people had stripped, others did seven minutes in heaven while many people just did really stupid stuff that only drunk teenagers would tell each other to do.

This one girl, Maia, spun the bottle and it landedon Simon. Shedared him to say the one thing he would never say if she hadn't dared him to. He turned to Isabelle. "Will you go out with me?" Clary watched as Isabelle jumped into his  
arms screaming yes. Clary was confused, didn't they just meet tonight?

Next was Jace's turn to spin and it landed on Aline Penhallow. She grinned and he dared her to give him a lap dance. She did it happily. Clary watched for a moment in disgust, but turned to see Simon staring at her.

He had known about her dumbcrushon the boy and he looked worried. She shrugged at him and whispered to Magnus that she was going to get another beer.

Clary headed downstairs through the bodies, feeling many people bump into her and she excused herself.

She felt someone grab her arm and she twisted around to see Sebastian. "Hey." She couldn't hear him but she read his lips. "Do you wantto dance?"She thought he said and she nodded. He pulled her into the middle of the bodies and began  
to dance.

She felt him pull her closer when a slow song came on. She wrapped her arms around his neck and his hands dropped to her waist. Clary took this time to really look at him.

His eyes were incredibly dark, and his hair matched. His pale skinseemedeven paler with his dark features. She felt all the booze she had been drinking hit her as she leaned her head on his shoulder. It felt... nice?

But it didn't last long when she saw Simon come running downstairs, his eyebrows furrowed and herammedinto people to get to her. He didn't give her a chance to ask what was going on when he began pulling her out of the sea of  
people and outside, into his car.

* * *

It all felt like a dream to Clary when she woke up the next morning. Her head ached slightly but she hadn't been drunk enough to give her a ear-splitting headache. She remembered crawling up her window and throwing herself onto her

bed. It was the day before Junior year started. Why had she thought going to a party before school started was a good idea?

She didn't put much work into looking nice for her first day. She wore nice clothes but left her hair and just put on some mascara.

She wore light wash skinnyjeans that were ripped at the knees, along with a white t-shirt andher faux leather jacketthat had a hoodie inside. She wore her converse as well.

She grabbed her book bag and jogged downstairs. Simon was in her driveway, and seemed to be about to send her a text when she jumped into his car. "I'm surprised Isabelle Lightwood isn't in here." Clary teased him and he

blushed. "You know, your girlfriend."

"I'm meeting her at school. She rides with her brotherseveryday." Clary nodded thinking back to Alec Lightwood,and Jace Wayland, her adopted brother.

"We'll be sitting with them at lunch from now on by the way." Simon added, trying to play it off likeit meant nothing.

"What?!" Clary screeched. Simon turned on the music and blasted it. She pouted to herself and looked out the window.


	2. Chapter 2

Simon was a pain in the ass, Clary realized as heforced her to sit down at **the** table. A table filled with Idris Academy's best and most popular. The best soccer players, the hottest girls and everyone connectedto them, which now included  
/her apparently.

Isabelle smiled as Simon sat beside her, and Clary beside him. Clary was at the edge of table thankfully, she liked being secluded and Simon just ruined that by moving them here.

She could feel everyone's eyes on her and shehated it. Magnus satacross from her, Alec beside him. Magnus introduced Clary to Alec. He seemed quiet, and unlike every person at this table except her.

They chatted lightly but it was mainly just Magnus rambling. That was until another person sat beside her, apparently on the edge wasn't on the edge enough. It was Jace, he was right beside her, like right beside her. She subconsciously

moved closer to Simon to give them room. She felt like she could breathe as she got space between the two. He stared down at her in amusement. "Hey, my name's Jace Wayland."

"I know." Clary felt like the words spilled out of her mouth and she silently chided herself. "I'm Clary Fray." He stuck his hand out to her and she shook it quickly.

"Your brother was Jonathan, right?" Clary cringed when he said was. She nodded and her throat closed up.

"Can we not talk about him? Dead brothers don't seem like the best lunch topic." Clary spat out and picked up a fry from her tray.

"Here's a better conversation topic: last night's party." Jace smirked down at her. That damned smirk, she wanted to kiss it off him.

Did she actually say that? Nope. Shut up Clary. "What about the party?" Isabelle joined the conversation and Simon turned back to Clary.

"Clary here was dancing with Sebastian." Jace teased and Clary gave him an annoyed look before wondering how he even knew that.

"Sebastian was gloating today in gym." He seemed to read her mind and she felt disgusted.

"Why would he be bragging? He just danced with me-" Clary was so confused.

"You're untouchable." Isabelle pointed out while putting a fry in her mouth. Clary made a face for her to continue. Isabelle set down the rest of the fry.

"Listen, you're Jonathan's little sister. He always forced guysto stay away from you when he was here, so guys just stayed away. They decided you would be innocent,

they wouldn't touch you in honor of him. But now that we're older and it'sbeen years, you're probably the last virgin girl in junior year.

guys are kind of interested." She explained thoroughly and Clary stared down at her food.

She shoved her tray away from her and rested her arms on the table in front of her. "Hey Clary!" She heard someone call out to her. It was Sebastian. "I was wondering if you wanted to go on a date with me Saturda-"

"No." She said simply and refused to look at him. She did glance at Jace for help when she heard Sebastian plead for a chance.

"Dude, get lost. No means no, she obviously doesn't want to go on a date with you." Jace told him and she sighed in relief when she heard footsteps leaving the table. She heard foot steps again and looked up, it was Aline, Maia and

that blonde girl from last night. They sat at the other end of the table, chatting with Isabelle. The blonde girl kepy throwing dirty looks at Clary.

"I think Blondie over there is jealous I'm sitting beside you." Clary whispered to Jace and she heard him chuckle. "If looks could kill I'd be six feet under." She added.

"She doesn't get the right to be jealous." Jace said and shoved a fry in his mouth. "Though I can understand why, anyone would love to be my presence." Clary rolled her eyes.

"Has your ego always been this huge or...?" Clary asked sarcastically and he laughed. Actually laughed. She found she loved the sound, it was like music to her ears. She knew that she would do anything to hear it again.

"There's a reason, because I'm amazing."

Magnus interrupted before Clary could say anything else. "Clary can I speak with you?" Clary nodded and stood up, leaving Jace to speak to Alec. She followed Magnus just outside of the cafeteria and he seemed uneasy. "There'ssomething you should

know."

Clary waited for him to continue. "Last night, at the party, after you left,all of the guys made a bet. Well excluding me, Alexander and Simon. Jace kind of bet that you'd stay a virgin till the end of the schoolyear, for $500."

Claryfelt her stomach rise up in her throat. "Basically he's going to be warding off any guys that try to get close to you this year so he doesn't losehis money."

Clary scoffed. "Great, I lose one over protective brother and gain another. It's just peachy, maybe he can come over for dinner I'm sure my mom will just love to know she had some long lost son."

Her voice was drippingwith sarcasm. She wanted to punch something, anything really. Clary looked Magnus in the eye again.

"You tell Jace he needs to call off this fücking bet because I will not be wondering if every guy that istalking to me just wants to screw me toget some money."


	3. Chapter 3

Clary was fumming even as she got home. How dare he make a bet on her innocence? She decided getting her soccer ball and shooting some goals would be the only thing to calm down the raging fire in her.

She dropped her book bag and jacket onthe floor and changed into some shorts. She cringed at the lines left behind from her skinny jeans. Clary grabbed her phone and her all black soccer ball before heading out of her house.

It was a short walk from her house to the nearest park so five minutes later there she was setting her phone down and her soccer ball.

She stepped back about seven steps and one to the left before running on the ball and shooting as hard she could. She yelled in frustration when it miss the goal by an inch and kept going far out. But someone stopped it.

Jace Wayland grinned at her as he dribbled the ball coming her way. "I didn't know you played soccer?" He asked, keeping the soccer ball when he was ten feet away. Clary realized she was still angry.

"There's a lot of things you don't know about me," Clary's voice was dripping with sarcasm. "Until last night you probably didn't even know who I was." Clary stepped forward to try to get her soccer ball back.

"I've known you since kindergarten." Jace pointed out. "We met in the sandbox. You told me I camouflagedwith the sand." Clary's eyebrows furrowed. How the hell did he remember that? She didn't even remember that. Jace's laugh  
sounded in her ears when he realized she was trying to get the ball from him.

Clary sighed taking a step back. "Are you lying to me? Because I've tried to stay off the radar for years and I thought I was doing a pretty good job." Jace shook his head in amusement.

"You have done a good job these last few years, wearing hoodies and blending with the crowd but your friend Simon does not do well for that. He's practically a walking 'kick me' sign."

Clary pushed a stray hair behind her ear. "You know you can just quit the act." Jace looked confused."Magnus told me about the bet."

When Jace said nothing she continued. "He told me you'll probably be hanging around me all year, making sure no guys get too close so you can keep your money." Jace laughed.

"He didn't tell you exactly what I said for the bet did he?" Jace mused and Clary huffed. What else could there be?

"I betted that no guy in that room would be able to get you to let them take your virginity, except me." Clary felt like her face was on fire. "Notice that doesn't mean I have to take your virginity to get my money, but only  
I can take your virginity after this year without me losing my money." Clary stole the ball from him and shot at the goal.

She wanted to murder him. "Well tough luck because you're not getting my virginity." Clary barked out at him. "Was Sebastian in the room when you made that bet?" Clary asked, maybe she wanted to see how he'd react or  
maybe she really wanted to know.

Jace's face turned stoic, hiding any emotion from his face. "No." Clary grinned. She grabbed her phone from the ground. She went on instagram and asked him if he still wanted to go on a date Saturday.

"Just earlier today you didn't want to talk to Sebastian long enough to hear him plead for you to go on a date with you and now you're asking him out?" Jace quipped, his voice sounded like he was hiding something. Hurt,  
maybe?

"Sebastian isn't after my virginity for money, he isn't using me for money." Clary paused. "Who knows, he may actually give a damn about me."

"And if he doesn't?" Jace pipped up. Clary shrugged.

"It doesn't really matter, because maybe I'm using him." Jace scoffed.

"You wouldn't just get rid of your virginity for this bet, you're different than other girls, Clary." Jace stepped closer. "You're doing this for a different reason." Clary grinned.

"Why do you care so much? Why are you preaching to me about me being different? You only give a damn about me because of this bet." Clary yelled.

"That's not true!" Jace shouted back. "Your brother was my best friend, I watched you freaking grow up Clarissa." Jace's voice lowered to a whisper when he said her full name.

Clary laughed, but it sounded more like a scoff. "If you 'watched' me grow up then you wouldn't mind answering some questions about me?" Her tone was dry and angry.

Clary began to ask questions, each he knew like the back of his hand.

Full name?

Clarissa Adele Fray

Favorite color?

Green

How do I like my coffee?

Black

Do I like to read?

Comic books mainly but yes.

How the fück do you know all of this?

"Because all Jon could talk about his amazing younger sister who could draw like no one else and was so unique but rash." Jace continued on. "He was protecting you from any rash decisions of giving your virginity  
away to just any one."

"And now you'regoing to continue his work?" Clary felt her blood boiling, like if you put macaroni in it, it would cook in 30 seconds.

"Something like that." Was all Jace said as he left her there on that soccer field. 

* * *

Clary was currently ranting to Simon about all that happened at the park and she still felt like she wanted to punch something.

Simon sent Isabelle over to her house, which made her extremely confused. Isabelle listened to the story. "Would you kill me if all I've been thinking about is giving you a makeover right now?" Isabelle interrupted.  
"I mean I've been listening it's just-"

"I would love to give you a makeover." She completed. Clary laughed, everything that was once on her mind somehow forgotten. She shrugged and Isabelle grinned.

Isabelle dragged Clary out of her house, to her own. Clary didn't think about the brothers but when she got there she silently prayed to god that she wouldn't see Jace.

God answered her prayers this time it seemed as they got to Isabelle's room without seeing either of the brothers. Isabelle got out dome tweezers and started her work on her eyebrows.

Isabelle played some music, mostly stuff by Imagine Dragons and OneRepublic which Clary was thankful for. Isabelle got out of her curling iron next and started to pull some of the restless curls into beautiful ones. Isabelle taught  
her some makeup tips, which Clary made a note of in her head.

It wasn't a dramatic makeover, but it still made Clary feel... well like a girl. It didn't take her breath away when she looked in the mirror, it simply made her smile.

"Isabelle, I got Taki's!" A voice called out from behind the door and Clary held her breath. The door opened and it was...

Alec. Oh thank god. "Yeah but he used my money, so you're gonna need to pay me back Izzy." Jace entered next.

Oh I sotake back my thanks, Clary thought to herself. Jace smirked at Clary and Isabelle grabbed a ten and handed it to him, taking her food and shoving the door in their faces. "Sorry." Isabelle told  
her and Clary let out a breath.

Great, so Jace being an major ass didn't get rid of the sexual tension or her dumb crush, just amazing. Note the sarcasm.


	4. Chapter 4

You know that one movie where the guy bets on the girl like a joke but ends up falling for her? Clary felt oddly like the girl in the movie, excepy for the rather small fact that Jace hadn't fallen for her at all.

Clary felt like everything had come to a stop when she found out about the bet. For an entire year, she'd always be wondering if the guy was simply trying to get into her pants for money. Jace ruined her junior year with one  
sentence.

For a second she'd considered stealing her mom's vibrator to take her own virginity, but decided against it because she'd have to tell people for them to quit the bet. She'd considered using a freshman to take her virginity  
or something, but also decided that was a bad idea.

Clary had been hanging a lot with Isabelle and Simon. She'd even spent the night with Isabelle a few times. (This is two months after the first day)

Tonight, Isabelle was throwing a party. Clary and Simon were forced to help with snacks and setting up, while Alec got a friend to give him some booze.

Clary hadn't actually seen Jace throughout the entire hour before the party. But once the party started, which in party terms was actually early, Jace walked in the door with the blonde, who Clary learned to be  
Kaelie Whitewillow.

They had started dating again a month ago, yes they were the off again and on again couple. During that time Aline also came out as lesbian, so Aline followed the two with her girlfriend, a pretty blonde who had one  
blue eye and one green.

Sebastian also came, kissing Clary on the lips chastisedly. They started dating after two dates, but Clary couldn't help but feel she was using him at times. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her forehead. 

* * *

It had been a while since Clary had seen Sebastian, he left to go to the bathroom about half an hour ago. Clary stood in the corner of the room, talking to Magnus and Alec while sipping a beer. Clary excused herself  
to go look for Sebastian and Magnus sent her a "I hope he's still a good guy once you find him"

Clary walked up the stairs, and as the music started to get farther away she thought she heard Jace yelling. She followed the yelling and swallowed hard when she saw him standing outside of his room.

"You're screwing him in my room? What the hell Kaelie?! Not only are you cheating on me but with this prick who has a girlfriend and in my fücking room?!" Jace paused "GET THE FÜCK OUT OF MY ROOM!" Clary felt sick as she saw Kaelie  
tumble of his room with her clothes, Sebastian not very far behind.

But then she laughed when she saw the size of Sebastian's penis. She actually laughed, and all three turned to look at her. "You have such a tiny dîck." Clary mused at Sebastian.

"Like you have much experience." Sebastian bit back and Clary laughed even harder.

"It doesn't take a virgin to know that dîcks are usually bigger than a thumb." Clary said between breaths. Sebastian was seething, he put on his boxers and some pants.

But then he ran at Clary.

Jace was two steps ahead of him as he tackled Sebastian to the ground and started pounding his face. Kaelie was screaming but putting on her clothes when she saw people come upstairs.

Clary stepped forward, setting her hand on Jace's elbow that was drawn back to punch Sebastian again. "They're not worth it, Jace." She tried to calm him down. But Kaelie stepped forward.

"Get your hands off of him!" She yelled at Clary and tackled her to the floor. Clary felt something claw her face and her hair but Clary shoved her off. She punched Kaelie hard enough to give her a black eye and stepped  
away.

When she turned around, she saw Alec holding Jace back as he tried to calm him down. "EVERYONE GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!" Isabelle screamed and people started tumbling down the stairs. Clary made a move to leave but Isabelle  
grabbed her arm and held her back.

Isabelle dragged Clary into the bathroom and started cleaning her face. Jace knocked on the door. "Can I do this,Isabelle?" She nodded and walked outside of the bathroom.

Jace grabbed the rag Isabelle had been using, gently pressing it to her face. Clary felt like the tension in the room could be cut with a knife, a very very large knife. Jace's breaths were harsh, Clary was staring up  
at him with her big doe eyes.

"I'm sorry." Jace admitted after a moment.

"For what? It's not your fault your girlfriend is crazy." Clary joked but found there was no amusement in Jace's eyes.

"Ex-girlfriend," Jace continued. "And not for that, for the bet. I called it off tonight, you know. Right before I found them in my room, I told all the guys in the room the bet was off."

"I didn't realize it would affect you as much as it did." Jace finished and Clary sighed in relief. Jace pulled away, the blood was gone.

"Thank you." Clary told him with a small smile. This party may have sucked, but one good thing did come out of it. 


	5. Chapter 5

What if, everything you ever thought was true, wasn't? What if everything you've been convincing yourself wasn't a lie, was?

Clary felt shaken that night after the party when she went to sleep in Isabelle's room. Not because Jace said sorry, or because Sebastian cheated on her.

But because she didn't feel upset that Sebastian cheated on her, not only that, she felt relieved. She was shaken because that moment in the bathroom, she had thought Jace might have felt something for her.

That was crazy, right? Clary questioned everything she had been telling herself since seventh grade. He doesn't like you, this is just a stupid crush because he'shot and you can never have him.

She continued to think about this even that Monday at lunch, oblivious to the cafeteria's whispers about the party. She was biting the inside of her cheek, pretending to listen to what Isabelle was saying.

"I'm sorry, what?" Clary asked when she saw Isabelle's expectant face.

"You haven't been listening to a thing I've said, have you?" Isabelle sighed.

Jace joined the conversation from beside Clary. "Oh don't blame her, Izzy, she's probably just daydreaming about me, not that I can blame her." Clary elbowed Jace's ribcage but felt her neck get hot.

Isabelle, Clary could tell, noticed but said nothing about it. "We get to go to prom this year," Isabelle pipped up. "Have you thought anything about it?"

Clary sighed. "I was actually thinking of a movie marathon or something. Maybe I'd ask Max to watch Naruto with me."

"You'd ask an eight year old to watch an anime with you instead of going to prom?" Jace's voice was dripping with sarcasm.

"In eighth grade I went to thatprom and I felt so insecure. Plus no one is going to ask me this year so that means I don't have to go." Clary explained, rubbing her hands nervously.

"Well in eighth grade you went with Simon, Simon is going with Izzy. So whoever asks you will be by far better company." Jace slung his arm over Clary's shoulders.

"How did you know I went with Simon to our eighth grade prom?" Clary's palms were sweaty as she refused to look Jace in the eye.

"I was there. I saw you and Simon on the bleachers. Don't you remember how your brother asked me to dance with you because Simon was a wuss and he'd known I didn't have ill intentions with you?" Clary frowned, but she

remembered after a moment.

Simon was so mad when she accepted Jace's offer, and Jace had led her to the dance floorright when there was a slow dance.

* * *

"Simon, can we please go dance?" Clary begged him and when he shook his head no she sighed. "I know you're afraid of being embarrassed but please?"

Clary had already hated her prom, once dance couldn't hurt? She always felt like someone was looking at her. She wore a lilacdress that reached down to the floor. On her neck sat a pearl, a single pearl on a chain.

Her hair had been crazy so she left it down, and regretted it later. All the girls had intricate beautiful goddess hair styles and her own untameable curls were no match.

Clary noticed a flicker of gold and held her breath. Jace Wayland was walking up the bleachers, his date was dancing with a friend of hers. Jace held a hand out to Clary. "Do you wanna dance?"

Clary took one look at Simon, pleading with him but he made no move to get up. So Clary put her hand in Jace's as they made their way back down the bleachers and onto the dance floor. The song immediately changed into a slow

song.

Clary had almost regretted coming out here, even if every dream of hers was to dance with Jace Wayland. Jace set his hands on her waist and she allowed the hands to intertwine at the back of his neck.

"So why did you decide to pull me out here? Pitied me?" Clary asked, completely serious. Jace was looking around the room, but when she asked that he seemed hurt for a moment.

But that moment was no longer than a second. "Your brother texted me, apparently he has friends here. They told him you were hiding with Simon on the bleachers. Said he was a wuss for not asking you to dance." Jace had told

her, but there seemed to be more.

Clary didn't ask him any further. The dance ended within two minutes and they went their separate ways. Clary's mom arrived not long after and they went out to dinner.

* * *

"You still are a wuss by the way." Isabelle glared at Jace as he said that to Simon.

"He kissed me," Isabelle defended him. "And asked me out."

"Because of a dare." Jace pointed out. "The only way to do either perfectly is by your own free will, not because someone told you to. Might as well be just as bad as a bet."

Clary only noticed as he said bet that his arm was still slung over her shoulders, and she removed it. "For example, Simon watch and learn." Jace said and Clary felt him turn to her. Her face burned brightly.

"Clary Fray, would you please go out with me on Saturday?" Jace asked, overconfidently may I add.

Clary pretended to think it over. "No." Jace's eyes bugged out of his head. "Your asking me out to prove a point to Simon, which is just as bad as the bet." Clary sighed.

"The only meaningful way to ask someone out on a date is to show you actually care and then ask them. Give themrosesor chocolates, or play them a song,dammit."

"Life is meant to be enjoyed, not rushed. By half asśing this stuff, you are taking away the meaning of life." Clary ranted and found everyone at the table staring at her.

"Preach." Maia said first and Clary smiled at her.

"Thank you." Clary smiled at Maia, glaring back at Jace. She grabbed her tray and stood up.

"Next time you ask a girl out, don't half ass it, and definitely don't do it to prove a point." Clary hissed at Jace before leaving the cafeteria.

After Clary left Jace shoved an apple in his mouth, taking a large bite. "She killed you." Isabelle smirked at him and held onto Simon tighter. But Jace just continued chewing, ignoring every one staring at him.

* * *

Clary found herself going outside to sit on the bleachers, watching the gym class before deciding to start drawing. She hated what just happened.

He seemed so confident she would say yes, did he know she liked him? Or did he just assume because his head is so far up his asś?

Clary couldn't draw, no matter how hard she tried. She couldn't even do a rose without messing it up. She roughly set her sketchbook beside her and huffed.

She brought her palms up to her face and rubbed at it, the thing she was scared about was that she wanted to say yes. She **wanted** to go out with him.

She was scared he was just doing all of this because he could, not because he actually cared about her. The last guy that really cared about her was pushed away by her brother.

"Hey." Clary moved her face from her hands, finding Jace sitting beside her. He was holding her sketchbook. Clary's heart began to pound.

He was looking at a sketchshe had drawn a month after Jon died, it was of Jace and Jon. Jon with light blonde hair and green eyes, a bright smile with his arm thrown over Jace.

Jace was looking through the picture, it looked so real. She had spent a week on that picture. Jace was gripping the sketchbook, and Clary could tell he was sad even if he pretended not to be.

"You can have it." Clary whispered and Jace turned her quickly, his eyes were panicked but still sad.

And then he turned it all off, like none of it had mattered or just happened. "Thanks." Was all he said. "I can't imagine how you must feel."

"What do you mean?" Clary inquired and set her hands in her lap.

"The way Jon died, you were there, you found him. If I had I would have gone insane." Clary felt her throat close.

She hadn't talked to anyone about what happened that night. "You can talk to me, if you want."

Clary sighed and closed her eyes. He seemed so vulnerable now, unlike any moment she had seen him. She wanted him to stay this way, so she spoke.

"Jon came into my room that night, he told me to blast the music and lock the door. He said our father came home and he would deal with him." Clary began.

"So I did." She paused and released a shakey breath. "Worst mistake of my life-I turned my music off when I was going to sleep. It was completely quiet in the house."

"I went downstairs to see if our father was gone, and found Jon in a pool of blood instead." Here it got to the part she had never told anyone.

"I held him, I held his head in my hands and he told me before he died 'Clary, you deserve so much more from life than this. You deserve not just the stars but the sun as well, and I hope you find it.'"

Clary watched Jace's face contort as his eyes watered. "He said you deserve the sun?" Jace asked. Jace's mother used to tell him he was like the sun, golden in every way, Jon knew this.

Clary nodded. "The next moment my father picked me up and began to strangle me, I couldn't breathe. I felt so helpless. Then my mom hit him over the head with one of those steel pans, the kind you can't wash."

"He was knocked out cold, but my brother was also dead." Clary felt cold and vulnerable then and there. She missed Jon, so much.

They didn't speak anymore.

* * *

Clary didn't have nightmares insteadshe dreamt about the sun.

* * *

 **She was staring into golden globes. Jace. He was two feet awayfrom her, and she felt... light. "What do you want?" Jace whispered to her.**

 **Clary grabbed Jace's hands, hands meant for the piano no doubt. His fingers were long and you could seen veins running up them to his arms. She brought him closer and set his hands on her cheeks.**

 **"I want someone to hold me like this," Clary looked back up at his eyes again. "And look at me the way you are now." There wereno walls around his eyes, they were warm and bright, and passionate.**

 **Jace released a shakey breath, causing Clary to look down at his lips. They were slightly apart and pink, and full. He licked them when he saw her staring.**

 **Clary's emerald eyes returned to Jace's.**


	6. Chapter 6

Clary woke with a start, after a moment, she brushed her fingers against her lips.

Then she began to think about that night when he did a shot on her. The way his lips felt against her stomach, made her feel like she was on fire.

She realized what woke her up, was her phone ringing. Clary answered the call drowsily with a "Hello?" It was nowSaturday, her sleep in day.

A peppy voice replied in turn "Hey Clary! I know this is last minute but I was wondering if you wanted to be my plus one to this wedding?" Isabelle asked.

"I don't have a dress." Clary tried to get out of it, not because she didn't want to go with Isabelle, but because she just wanted to lay in bed all day.

Isabelle laughed. "I know, that why's I'm calling you today and not tomorrow. We need to go shopping to get both of us a dress."

Clary sighed. "Whose wedding are we going to?"

There was silence. "Oh my god, Jace give me back my phone!" Clary heard Isabelle yell. Clary heard a loud thump and was concerned for a moment.

"Wait wait wait." Clary spoke when she heard Isabelle begin to say something. "Don't plus ones usually include just one person? Aren't you bringing Simon?"

"That's the thing, you're going to Jace's plus one, not mine." Isabelle rushed and Clary froze. When Clary didn't reply Isabelle called out to her.

"Fine. But still whose wedding am I going to?" Clary finally spoke after Izzy called her name three times.

"My Uncle Will and future Aunt Tessa's." Isabelle replied and starting sprouting off details about where they were shopping and when she had to be ready.

Today was going to be a long day. 

* * *

Clary groaned as Isabelle threw another dress over the door for her to try on. They had been here for two hours, and here dress she tried on, Isabelle decided it wasn't good enough.

The dress Isabelle had thrown over this time was green. It was lace and the sleeves were elbow length. It went down to her knees. Clary liked this.

Clary stepped out of the dressing room. Isabelle started to say something but Clary interrupted. "I'm buying this." Was all she said and Isabelle smiled.

"Thank the angel, I've been waiting for you to say that." A voice spoke from beside her, Jace. Of course. "You have to tell Izzy when to stop, that's the only time she knows you like what you're getting."

Clary dived back into the dressing room, sighing as she looked at herself. She took the dress off, put on normal clothes and hesitantly walked out. 

* * *

**Sorry that this was such a short chapter, but next chapter will be the wedding!**


	7. Chapter 7

Let me tell you, Isabelle Lightwood did not halfass anything. Clary learned that the hardway, when Isabelle made her stay the night so they could wake up at 4 in the morning to start getting ready.

The wedding was not ten minutes away, but Izzy seemed to think that they needed 6 hours to get ready. First they ate breakfast, which consisted of a granola bar, and then Izzy began on Clary's hair.

Clary's hair is wild, as Isabelle calls it. Clary just calls it a mess. Clary showered first, and Isabelle brushed her hair when it was wet. Then while Clary was waiting it to dry, Isabelle showered.

That alone took thirty minutes, Clary realized. When Isabelle got out of the shower, she looked over Clary's hair and began to do her think. Blowdrying, straightening, curling into softer curls.

That took two hours, so Isabelle began on her own hair after which was much simpler since she always just straightened her hair. She also split it in the middle part this time and put it in a slicked back ponytail.

Isabelle then did Clary's makeup, which was around the time everyone else started waking up. By everyone I mean Mayrse and Alec. Jace was still asleep.

Isabelle didn't put much makeup on Clary, just moisturizer and a soft purple eye look to bring out the green in her eyes. Also mascara and chapstick, and tried to put fake eyelashes on her but Clary refused.

For Isabelle's makeup, she did a bold silver eye look to match her dressand a nude lip. Isabelle looked gorgeous. Izzy was the epitome of beautiful, it was why she was popular at school.

Clary was so envious of even just the way Izzy carried herself. She was tall, and bold, everything Clary wasn't basically.

But as Clary stood readyin front of Isabelle's mirror, she felt beautiful. She stomached knotted and she sighed. Clary turned around where Izzy was walking out of the closet.

"You look great!" They said at the same time and smiled at the coincidence. Izzy walked over to Clary and grabbed her arm, dragging her out of the room.

When Clary really thought about it, none of this would have happened if not for that one party, if Simon hadn't asked Isabelle out. Isabelle was one of her closest friends now.

Before Clary thought Isabelle was fierce, but now she saw past the wall she held up. Isabelle was fierce, but now she's so much more. She's kind, and funny. She's loyal and protective.

Clary was sure she had changed in Isabelle's point of view as well. Isabelle probably thought of Clary as a girl who hid in the shadows. But now she hoped Isabelle saw her as something more.

In the living room, Alec was petting Church and listening to Magnus talk animatedly. They were both in tuxes, though Magnus's was far from normal. The collar was covered in sequins, and the tux was silver.

Bold choice, bold guy. Clary thought to herself while grinning. "So where's ourdates?" She whispered to Isabelle. The door bell went off later and Izzy smiled. She left Clary to go get the door.

"You look magnificent, biscuit." Magnus spoke up and Clary blushed red. Probably close enough to match her hair.

"Watch out, Magnus. You got your own date to compliment." Clary's stomach jumped in her throat when she heard the voice. She didn't need to turn around to know who it was.

 **Jace.**

 ****

He came to her side, with a smirk on his face. Clary tried her hardest not to take him in. But not hard enough it seemed.

He was in a simple all black tux, even the undershirt was black. It made him seem more gold if possible. His hair was in the kind of "I spent a lot of time to make this look like I spent no time at all"

"You look beautiful." Jace told Clary, placing his hand on her lower back. Clary's blush deepened, which she seemed to think was impossible.

The word beautiful seemed so much meaniful coming from him than her mom, Clary noticed. It made her feel like she could take on the world, while when her mom said it, she wanted to he swallowed whole.

Izzy and Simon entered the room, with Mayrse on their ankles practically. Izzy's arm was through Simon's, who was wearing a suit that looked like Alec's easily.

Clary annouced she had to go to the bathroom, but really she just wanted to get away from the heated gaze that was coming from Jace.

Clary scurried to the bathroom, giving herself a silent peptalk. It seemed like she was in there seconds but it must've been longer because Jace knocked on the door. "Clary? Are you okay?"

"Yeah!" Clary opened the door and as Jace held his hand out, she took it. While they walked down the hall, Clary noticed a family picture she hadn't before.

It was when Izzy and Jace must have been ten, but it wasn't just Alec beside them. There was a threeyear old boybeside them. "Who's that?" Clary asked Jace.

Jace paused and looked at the picture. "Max." Was all he said before he began pulling Clary down the hall.

"Jace." Clary urged on. "Who is Max?" Jace was tense all over.

"Our brother. He died of leukimia a couple months ago." Clary felt like all of the air had been taken out of her.

For months she thought all they had in common was that they both knew her brother, but it was so much more than that. They had both lost a sibling, they both knew the pain of losing someone so close to them.

"I'm surprised you have nothing to say." Jace's voice was on edge, but it didn't seem like he was trying to sound mean.

"What's there to say? He was taken from this world too quickly? I'm sorry?" They stopped in the middle of the hallway just outside the living room.

"I didn't give a damn about any of those words they told me! But since I do have to say something I'll say Max didn't deserve to die, and I didn't even know him.

The pain of his loss will always be there, and you'll miss him forever but in a way, I believe that's how he lives on." Clary rambled, and by the end stopped when she saw Jace gapping at her.

"Thank you." After he stopped gapping, he told her. Clary nodded and finished walking into the living room. 

* * *

Turns out Uncle Will and Aunt Tessa were still pretty young. Like 22 years old kind of young, and hot. Will Herondale was incredibly hot, Clary noticed.

Though, Jace was more of her type.

There was a row dedicated to the Lightwoods and their dates, in which they sat in the order of Mayrse,Izzy, Simon, Clary, Jace, Alec and then Magnus. Though Izzy would whisper over Simon on occasion.

During the ceremony, Clary became very aware of Jace's presence all at once. She'd always been like this with him, he has been her crush for the last... well since she can remember.

They were sitting so close their arms were touching, and Clary tried to focus on the couple instead of thinking about Jace in inappropriate ways.

Well... she failed. She failed notstaring at his hands and wondering what they could do. She failed notthinking about his lips on her, just like they were at that party months ago.

As soon as the ceremony was over, Clary finally felt like she could think straight. Apparently, after the reception there would be a party a few hours later at the lightwoods.

To say Clary was excited was... an understatement. Mainly for the alcohol. 

* * *

The kids were not allowed upstairs with the adults, but that didn't mean they couldn't have a party of their own. Seeing as they were in the wine cellar.

There were brown leather couches in one area, that's where they sat while Izzy left to go get something to get them drunk. There three, each fit to only sit two.

Well actually one was a regular chair, but Izzy didn't seem to mind sitting on Simon's lap. Izzy poured each of them a shot and smiled. "Never have I ever kissed a girl."

Simon, Jace and Magnus drank. Simon asked "Who did you kiss?" To Magnus.

"Camille. Bitch." Magnus spat out and poured the shot this time. "Never have I ever found Jace attractive." Clary glared at him.

She drank. Jace was about to say something but she shushed him and poured her drink. "Never have I ever kissed anyone. Ever." She spat out.

Everyone else drank.

"You really are the biggest virgin I have ever met!" Izzy giggled. Jace poured the drinks.

"Never have I ever kissed a boy." He said.

Alec, Magnus and Izzy drank.

Alec sighed exasperatedly. "Why is this all about kissing?" He huffed and poured the drinks. "Let's make it dirtier ifwe're gonna get drunk enough. Never have I ever gone down on a girl."

Jace drank. He poured his drink. Clary shifted, moving on leg over the other. He noticed. "Never have I ever given a boy a blowjob."

Alec, Izzy and Magnus drank. Izzy blushed. She poured the drinks. "Never have I ever read a comic book."

Clary and Simon drank. Simon poured the drinks. "Never have I ever fantasized about screwing someone in this room." Isabelle gasped. He whispered something to her, making her smirk.

Everyone drank except Simon and Isabelle. "Ohhh Clary." Magnus drawled and Clary cringed.

"Who did you fantasize about screwing?" Jace asked, a knowing smirk on his lips.

Clary smirked in return, realizing something. "Who did you fantasize about, Jace Herondale?" Jace smiled.

"Myself." Clary laughed and poured the drinks.

"Never have I ever had an orgasm" Clary looked at the boys. "Or in your way, cum." They all drank.  
"Okay guys I'm not gonna get drunk if this is just sexual never have I ever, and I need to get way more drunk than this."

Clary jumped off the couch, walking into the wine cellar where the rows of alcohol became much closer together. She was hidden behind the rows when she sighed and leaned against a shelf.

"Do you plan getting drunk standing there?" Jace asked her and Clary took a deep breath and smiled.

"You caught me."

"Izzy said we'll play truth or drink, instead." Clary laughed. "I don't know why she decided to get rid of dare." Jace winked at her and led her back to the couches.

"Clary!" Isabelle was already tipsy, though she had chugged a bit of the bottle before the shots. "Truth or chug?" Clary turned on Jace.

"You said 'drink' not chug." Jace smirked.

"Wait wait wait!" Magnus stood up and picked up his bag. "I totally forgot! I have these," Magnus held up a bag of pills. Simon stood up and shook his head. He turned to Izzy, still shaking his head.

"Alright Shermon says no." Magnus put the plasticbag back into his bag.

Clary huffed and grabbed the bottle from Izzy's grasp, chugging it. "Easy there, Clary." Jace whispered to her, causing her to drop the bottle from her lips. 

* * *

After that everything was a blur, Clary couldn't remember a damn thing when she woke up the next morning... in someone else's bed. Her eyes opened but closed, the headache of a hangover setting in.

It was supposed to be Izzy's but she realized it wasn't after the pounding in her head somewhat subsided and she could open her eyes. She noticed the clean room, not a speck of dust anywhere.

Lastly she noticed, the very bare arm thrown over her body. She lifted the covers and held her breath when she saw a t-shirt. She was frozen in place, recognizing the tan arm and the deepbreathing behind her.

Well

Crap. 


	8. Chapter 8

You know that moment when everything just blurs and you start to panic? Your heart starts to speed up, and you see yourself begin to shake?

That's what happened to Clary when she found her clothes in a folded pile on the floor.

She looked around the room, noting how clean and perfect everything was. There wasn't a speck of dust anywhere, it made Clary feel almost insecure about her own room. Her panicking was not calmed by anything it seemed.

She needed to get out of there, she couldn'y face Jace when he woke up. She felt like she couldn't breathe. Slowly, ever so slowly, she movedJace's arm from off her and grabbed her clothes.

Clary looked down at Jace to make sure he was still asleep while she put on her dress.

But what Clary did next was probably very stupid.

She ran. She ran out of the house and down the street. It was only when she was quite a fewblocks away, at an areadid she slow to a stop.

Clary pushed open the gates and gravitated to one spot before she fell to her knees before it.

Jonathan Christopher Morgenstern

(1990-2008)

Beloved son and brother.

Clary buried her shaking hands in the grass in front of the grave stone. Her virginity was the only thing that somehow held her to Jonathan. He protected her always, from boys who's intentions were to just take it.

And now here she was, hungover and couldn't remember a damned thing about the night before but could only assume that she lost it. Clary felt ashamed.

She cried. She didn't know how long she cried for, but she ended up passing out before the grave. Clary only woke up when she felt someone shaking her.

She opened her eyes. It was Simon. Clary tackled Simon with a hug, burying her face in his neck. He ranted about how worried they had been.

Clary knew that everyone was all behind him but for the time being, she just wanted to be right there in her best friend's arms. She heard someone call her name out, and raised her head.

She met Izzy's eyes, but knew it wasn't her voice. It was Jace's. She unlocked herself from Simon and met his gaze. Clary gulped and pushed herself to stand.

"I'm going home." She told all of them before walking around them, ignoring their gazes. Clary heard someone following her, and when caught sight of Jace beside her, she tensed.

"You know about last night," Jace started and Clary cringed. "We didn't do anything." Clary sighed of relief. "Is that why you ran?"

Clary was silent.

"Fine don't tell me anything. I got to go." Jace jogged away, and Clary looked after him. She felt tears pull at her eyes and turned harshly to look the other way.

* * *

Clary realized after she had watched two movies on the couch, that Jace had lied. Images from last night proved it. She had scrolled through her phone, finding a picture of her and Jace making out on a couch from Izzy's instagram.

She had gone through everyone's snapchat stories, finding some stuff that were far from nothing.

But more importantly she began to remember what happened in Jace's room, and she was utterly horrified. Jace gave her clothes to where, a t-shirt and boxers and told her she could change in the bathroom.

Alec and Magnus, Izzy and Simon were all in their

own rooms so Clary was stuck with Jace.

She had taken her dress off in front of him, and only put on the t-shirt. They had been messing around, Clary dancing and acting goofily because she was so drunk, and Jace was filming joking around.

What had he done with those videos?

But most importantly, she remembered when they had gotten too close, and they ended up making out. Jace with no shirt, Clary with only a shirt and underwear.

But Jace had told her **no**.

He told her no, that she was far too drunk and innocentfor this.

When Clary got to the sad part of the movie, she was crying much harder than she should have.

* * *

Jace sat in his room, watching the videos of Clary acting stupid with a slight smile. She looked so beautiful while dancing, the way her lips perked up when she saw him filming her.

Jace ran his hand through his hair at the memory of what happened next. She had **wanted** him. But she was drunk. He wouldn't take advantage of her while she was drunk, no bet could make him do that.


	9. Chapter 9

One of the worst memories afterJonathan's death was cleaning up where his body had been. The smell of clorax had filled all of Clary's sense, and all she wanted to do was puke.

Her head had throbbed, and her eyes watered. Her stomach protested as she scrubbed.

But yet, this was worse than that moment.

Clary and Jace had avoided each other all week. Jace had lashed out at her, she had lashed out at him so it was understandable that they'd give each other a little space.

Clary asked her teacher to go to the bathroom, she wasn't paying much attention and she needed to clear her head. He gave a snarky remark about "You mean the restroom?" But let her go.

So she grabbed his pass and went down the hall to the "restroom."

Clary locked herself in her stall and sighed. She hadn't been feeling well all day, she felt hot and achy. Her stomach was killing her. Clary leaned down on her knees and tried to calm herself down.

The girl's bathroom door opened. Clary heard sighs and making out sounds. The urge to puke was rising. She pulled her hair into a ponytail, she did not want puke on her hair.

"Jace," a girl sighed. Clary gasped, and she could tell they heard her. Suddenly, her lunch rose in her throat and boom, chunks were in the toliet bowl.

"Hey, are you okay? Who's in there?" Jace called out. "Do weneed to get the janitor?" Clary's eyes dashed around, the smell of puke crashing against her and she answered with another heave.

She heard the bathroom door open and close. Clary stood up and tried to flush, though bits had gotten on the lid. She opened the stall, and was met with Jace. "Clary?" Her mouth fell open, but closed when she remembered she had just puked.

Jace wrapped his arm around Clary and ushered her out of the bathroom. He sat with her just outside of it. Clary laid her cheek against a locker, enjoying the coolness. Jace's hand rose to her forehead. "You're burning up."

Clary nodded withher eyes closed. "Sorry for ruining your makeout session." She mumbled, but knew Jace still heard it. Jace gave a nervous laugh.

The girl, Aline it turned out to be, came down the hall with the janitor. The janitor told her to get to the nurse and Jace helped her there.

Clary would have said that she could get there on her own, if she could. When she tried to stand up her legs felt like spaghetti and she had to lean on him to keep from falling. Turns out, she was already falling, Clary thought to herself. 

* * *

You know that classic part in a book on wattpad where the bad boy takes care of the sick good girl? Well, good thing this isn't on wattpad now is it? Maybe not good thing for you, but Claryfor one hatedbeing taken care of.

When her mom picked her up, that's all that happened. They went home, and Clary went to the doctor the next day. The doctor told her she couldn't go to school for a week.

Which in some ways, she rejoiced but others she hated because that meant that this was bad enough to last a week. It meant that that wasn't the only moment she'd spend puking into the toliet.

At leastleast she wasn't pregnant. That would be bad, like end of the world bad. Well more just her world.

The week she was confined to the walls of her room were a blur. Hours spent sleeping, eating crackers and puking them back up. By Saturday she felt a lot better.

Clary felt well enough to be coherent, and to go on her phone. Which was blasting with messages, each she didn't really want to answer so she went to instagram.

And then facebook. Which was blowing up. She pulled it up and found she was tagged in many things. Her stomach dropped and she clicked on one notification.

It was a video.

One of those damned videos where she was drunk off her ass.

Clary watched it.

A redhead girl in a t-shirt was grinning wickedly, sitting criss-crossed before the camera. "Shit," she stretched on and stared at empty space for a moment.

"You know, I'm surprised you're even letting me in your presence. I mean you're the Jace Herondale!" Clary giggled, and then hiccuped. "And I'm just the girl with the drunk brother."

"No you're not." Jace's voice came out louder behind the camera.

Clary looked back over at him, and sat on her knees. "You're right! I'm wonder freaking woman!" She threw her arm up in a weird pose, and some of her red hair got in her eyes. She blew it up with a huff.

"Okay nevermind maybe I'm Posion Ivy." Clary decided and practically tackled her phone. She was on it for a moment before a song emanated from it.

It was Hot N' Cold by Katy Perry.

Clary stood up from the bed and started dancing, the kind of dancing reserved for being alone. But about half way through the song Clary swung over to Jace and made him dance with her.

They still couldn't see Jace behind the camera, but when the song finished Clary leanedcloser to Jace, out of the camera's point of view and the watchers could only guess what happened.

Clary saw it was Kaelie who posted the video and she said "I think it says enough for itself." Clary looked down at the comments.

 **What a whore**

 ****

 **Maybe that's why she hasn't been to school this week**

 ****

 **Does this mean we owe Jace money?**

 ****

 **Damn she looks hot**

 ****

 **Is that Jace's t-shirt?**

 ****

 **She'd look good in nothing**

 ****

 **Bet Jace's seen it too**

 ****

 **Damn Jon hasn't been dead more than a couple yearsand you're already going for his little sister? That's messed up man.**

 ****

 **Jon would be disappointed in you Jace**

 ****

 **But damn look at his little sister!**

 ****

 **Shut up!**

 ****

It was Isabelle who wrote that last one. There were so many more, discussing how hot she was and,what her and Jace had done after that. But only one seemed to stick in her mind.

 **Does this mean we owe Jace money?**

 ****

Jace had told her the bet was called off, he told her he called it off.

He lied. Clary finally decided to look at her messages.

 **Izzy: hey, Jace told me you have the flu? When are you coming back to school?**

 ****

 **Simon: hey clare, how ya feeling?**

 ****

 **Simon: don't listen to the spoiled brats on facebook they don't know anything**

 ****

 **Izzy: clary please whatever you do ignore any notifications from facebook**

 ****

 **Izzy: i'm so sorry Clary**

 ****

 **Jace: We need to talk, are you feeling okay?**

 ****

 **Jace: listen I'm sorry, Kaelie stole my phone in history and sent that to herself I would never hurt you on purpose**

 ****

 **Jace: please answer Clary**

 ****

 **Jace: god please answer I'm sorry I messed up real bad**

 ****

 **Jace: please let me explain everything**

 ****

Clary felt angry. But another message came in.

 **Simon: do I need to beat his ass for you?**

 ****

 **Clary: No I plan on doing it myself.**

 ****

 **Simon: oh thank god you answered! How are you feeling?**

 ****

 **Clary: pissed off.**

 ****

 **Simon: that's understandable.**

 ****

 **Clary: are you with Izzy right now?**

 ****

 **Simon: yes we're at her house**

 ****

 **Clary: Is Jace there?**

 ****

 **Simon: ... yes come beat his ass for the second time this week before I do it myself**

 ****

 **Clary: who fought him the first time?**

 ****

 **Simon: Izzy. Alec had to hold her back, and then lock her out of the house. Magnus threw a bucket of glitter on him too. He still has some in his hair.**

 ****

 **Clary: ok I'm on my way, gotta sneak past momma bear**

 ****

 **Simon: hurry.**

 ****

Clary smiled before dashing out of her room, and peering into the living room to see her mom napping. She walked past her and out of the house.

Then Clary started running, and trust me, after years of playing soccer, she could run like hell.

It didn't take very long to get there.

When she was standing before their front door, and she was out of breath, she started banging on the door. Luckily Simon answered.

Clary strode into the lightwood living room, and found who she was looking for. Jace stood up with his mouth open wide. "Clar-" she slapped him. "I deserved that."

Clary grimaced. Then she punched him. "Crap for someone so small you got hell of a punch." Jace swore incoherently after he said.

"You told me you called the bet off." Was all Clary said. She finally took the time to glance around the room. Izzy and Magnus were looking at her with pride, while Alec was just staring at his shoes.

Simon was grinning.

She whirled on Jace. "You told me you f*cking called the bet off you prick! I thought you were this huge piece of shit everyone loved, for years I thought you were different!

I had a crush on you since I don't even know when, and then you made that bet. I liked you even then! But you called the bet off, so I thoughy I actually meant something to you!

It turns out I didn't. You didn't give a damn about what I wanted, or what was best for me. And I'm done crushing on you. I'm done being friends with you. I'm done talking to you.

I'm just done." Clary was crying, and Jace seemed sad as well. She turned on her foot and left. 

* * *

The week Clary returned, everyone was buzzing about the video again at her return. Clary had tried to stay hidden, wore a grey hoodie and some leggings.

But anyone could spot her hair from a mile away. She was numb to their whispers, to their questions. For lunch, she went to the library.

Izzy had tried to talk to her, but Clary didn't want to talk. She slowly cut them off, including Simon. Being with them meant being with Jace, and she couldn't handle that.

Things were getting bad again. They hadn't gotten this bad since her brother died.

Nights were awful, spent till daylight staring at nothing, thinking nothing. She visited Jonathan's grave everyday now, she'd lean on his stone and draw angels.

Her mother was getting worried. Clary gave her her phone, which was when she got really worried.

For her entire life, she promised herself it would never get this dark. Jon would be her light. Jon would guide her, dead or not. She wouldn't even consider it for his sake.

No matter how depressed she was, no matter if the medicine stopped working or not. It didn't matter if she hated looking in the mirror. It didn't matter if she barely slept at all.

None of it was supposed to matter.

But now she didn't see anything to keep her from doing it except him. He was her only reason, and it didn't seem good enough. Which only made her hate herself more.

How dare you think he isn't worth living for? But then one night something happened, and suddenly it didn't matter.

Do now, ask for forgiveness later that's what they say right?

So a month later, when she visited Jon, it wasn't just her sketchbook she brought. 

* * *

**SORRY FOR THE CLIFF HANGER whoops! I'll try to update soon with the next chapter!**


	10. Chapter 10

**The night that changed everything**

* * *

 ****  
Clary found Jace showing up at her house one night. He had rung the bell, and she opened the door only to try to close it again. He had shoved his foot in the house before she could.

"Clary you need to listen to me," Jace had told her. Clary shook her head numbly. "No you are going to listen because I know what the hell you are going through and I refuse to be the reason it is."

"What I'm going through?" Clary echoed. She scoffed. "You don't know what I'm going through."

"Oh really, so I don't know that you were diagnosed with depression in seventh grade?" Jace asked softly. "I don't know that whenever I stayed here with your brother, was it not your criesI heard?"

"How do you know that?" Clary refused to believe it. Jace had known. He'd known about her depression this whole time?

"It doesn't take a genius to figure it out Clary! You're quiet, and you spend hours in your sketchbook. You don't hang out with people but when you do, you get so drunk! You didn't give a crap that Sebastian cheated on you!"

"I bet it's because of your medicine right? Makes you seem happy, quiet but happy during the day and it's dark at night? You get drunk so you can be happier, am I right? Wait no, you wanna know how I know I'm right?"

"How?" Clary's voice was broken, and so soft it was barey audible.

"Because your brother told me. No one else, just me." Clary took a breath. "You know what he said to you in your last moments? About deserving the sun?"

Clary finally met his eyes. "Such a weird thing to say right? Except well it isn't. My mother used to to tuck me in bed, called me her sun, her star.

He said you deserved me. Except, I don't deserve you. I'm a shitty guy, but I have always cared about you Clary. I tried to call off the bet, I really did, but,"

Clary laughed. A dry laugh that showed no humor. "But what?"

"They said that if I couldn't take my place in the bet, then they'd replace my name with Sebastian's. They would still go after you, they didn't give a crap what I said. I needed to protect you Clary."

It felt as if this whole time Clary's heart had been stretching into a strand, but at that moment it had snapped back. "I wish I could take back that night, I wish I hadn't said anything. I wish I hadn't gone to that stupid  
party."

He paused. "But I did. So you don't have to talk to me ever again, but god. Clary, you're the first girl I've ever had feelings for. Jon knew that, even when I didn't myself. I'm sorry."

Clary had felt relief wash over her, and she didn't know why she did it. She shouldn't have done it.

But she did.

She kissed Jace.

And they didn't stop.

They didn't want to stop ever. It was everything Clary dreamed of.

But one must always come up for breath. 

* * *

**The day that changed everything, again.**

* * *

Clary paced in front of Jon's grave, gripping the brown bag in her hand. But she sat down a moment after, trying to calm her racing heart.

She began writing on her sketchbook

 **Dear Mom,**

 ****

 **I can't begin to apologize for what I'm about to do. I know you may be confused, just know that I love you and none of this was because of you. I'm so sorry. Please, live for me.**

 ****

 **Love,**

 **Clary**

 ****

 **Dear Simon,**

 ****

 **Do you remember when those kids threw rocks at me? You stood up to them and they stopped, surprisingly. Simon you can't stand up to this. You can't stand up to what you believe is the reason for my down fall. You just can't. I'm sorry.**

 ****

 **Love,**

 **Clary**

 ****

 **Dear Izzy,**

 ****

 **For the little time were friends, you were one of the best I had had. You were blunt, but kind and knew what was best for me. This may not be best, but it's what I chose. I'm sorry.**

 ****

 **Love,**

 **Clary**

 ****

 **Dear Magnus,**

 ****

 **Throw some sparkles in my coffin, will ya? I'm sorry this is all you are getting but I'm in a hurry.**

 ****

 **Love,**

 **Clary**

 ****

 **Dear Alec,**

 ****

 **Take care of Jace, please.**

 ****

 **Love,**

 **Clary**

 ****

 **P.S. Stay sassy**

 ****

 **Dear Max,**

 ****

 **I leave you all of my comic books, enjoy.**

 **Love,**

 **Clary**

 ****

 **Dear Jace,**

 ****

 **I saved yours for last. You see the thing is I don't know how to say goodbye to you. I let you in, and I push you back out of my heart, usually there is no time for goodbye.**

 ****

 **But you deserve a goodbye, so here it is. You are a prick, but I am in love with you. Scratch that I was. I don't have enough time to erase.**

 ****

 **I can't live like this my entire life. I'm tired of it Jace. I hope you can understand that. I hope you can understand why I'm about to do this.**

 ****

 **Love always?**

 **Clary.**

 ****

It was at that point Clary had opened the brown bag, and one by one she swallowed all of her pills left in the bottle. She laid down on the grass and kept whispering to herself.

 **Jon. Jon. Jon. Jon. Jon. Jon.**

 ****

 **Clary, wait Clary?** She realized it was someone else calling out to her. **No get away!** The person pulled her up into their arms and she recognized gold.

 **Jace. Jace. Jace. Jace. Jace.**

 ****

"Clary? What's going on?" She watched his eyes drift to the bag and he muttered a profanity. He pulled his phone out of his pocket.

 **Don't. Stop Jace.**

 ****

 **Jac-** Clary's eyes shut and Jace told 911 their situation. They told him to try to get her to puke up the pills and they were on their way. He turned Clary over and stuck two fingers down her throat.

He thought maybe he was too late, till he felt the vomit coming out and some pills in it. He shushed Clary when he felt her sobs rake her body. "I'm sorry," he whispered to her over and over till the ambulance showed up.


	11. Chapter 11

She's breathing, she's alive, Jace told himself throughout the ride to the hospital. He kept telling that to himself when he stayed there till they told him he had to leave, get some sleep. He didn't want to leave.

She was going to kill herself, that's all he could think about. The guilt that he didn't just feel in his stomach but his bones, the grief that rippled through them.

He had taken her sketchbook, he had read the letters. The words echoed in his head, even now three days later. He couldn't focus on anything.

One moment they were... what they did that night and then the next she was killing herself. He shouldn't have let her push him out of her house that morning. He should have tried harder.

The guilt was eating away at him, he felt like he was losing his mind. He couldn't eat, or sleep, couldn't even talk. Even when he gave the suicide notes to his friends, he just left right after.

Jace was in love with her. God he loved her. And now she may hate him forever. But he could live with that as long as she wad alive.

* * *

 **A dream? Or not?**

* * *

Clary had dreamt of angels many times, but this one was different. Before her an angel fell from the sky but landed gracefully. Only when he was standing to a full height did she recognize him.

 **Jon**.

The angel smiled and moved closer. **Hello Clary.** Clary sighed in relief and threw her arms around the angels neck. Marvelling at the wings he adorned on his back.

 **It's good to see you, little sister, but this cannot last.**

Clary reeled back. **What? Why? But I'm dead aren't I?** Jon raised a hand to her cheek, smiling remorsefully at her.

 **Not for long.** Clary felt tears pull at her eyes. **Mom needs you. Simon needs you. Jace needs you. I can wait.**

 **Jace?** Clary spoke softly. **He doesn't need me.**

 **Jace needs you more than you can imagine. You changed him, you may not see it, but I see everything. Always have. You need to wake up for him, Clary.**

Clary shook her head roughly. **No I won't leave you. You're the only person who cares, only person that wouldn't let me push you away. You're my brother. Let me stay.**

Jon pulled her in for another hug. **Clary, you need to let yourself be happy. You need to forget about Dad, and let someone love you. I mean you let Simon love you but you were clueless to his real feelings.**

She nodded. **I miss you so much Jon.**

 **I'm right here, I'll always be right here Clary. You just need to wait a while to hear my answers. Write to me, I'll read it even if you don't know it.**

 **Thank you Jon. I love you.**

 **I love you too Clary.**

* * *

Clary was awake. Bright lights flooded her vision. The taste of vomit filled her felt arms around her, and heard someone calling her name. She saw green, and gold. But then she heard sirens and her body racked with sobs.

Jon was gone again. **I'll always be right here** his words whispered to her again.

But then she was cold as she was lifted from Jace's arms.

* * *

 **Five days later**

* * *

Clary watched The Vampire Diaries soundlessly, while her Mom flipped through her book. But they were interrupted by a knock at the door.

It was Izzy and Simon. They entered and Izzy flung herself onto Clary, holding her. Clary sighef happily and smiled into her shoulder, looking over at Simon, who hugged her next.

They stood at her bedside and Izzy looked at the TV. "Nice choice." Izzy complimented. Simon looked away distastfully.

"They were all out of Star Wars and marvel movies." Clary explained while laughing. It was a beautiful sound, one Jocelyn hadn't heard for months.

"Where's Jace? I need to thank him." Clary asked next, surprising Simon and Izzy. "I did an incredibly stupid thing and he saved me from myself." Cue the jaw drops.

"He's in the waiting room, I'll go get him." Jocelyn rolled her eyes as Izzy and Simon left. She stood up with her book and told Clary she was going to the vending machine to get a drink.

"I don't like that boy." Jocelyn warned before she left the room and Clary bit her lip.

Jace entered slowly, almost as if not to scare her but Clary thought that was stupid. She wasn't afraid of him. But maybe he was afraid of her, of what she might do next.

Clary said "Thank you," just as Jace said "I'm sorry." Leaving them clueless. "But you saved my life!" Clary told him.

"I was also a reason you wanted to take it in the first place." Clary rolled her eyes. "Clary there's something I have to say." Jace walked to her bedside. "I'm in love with you, too."

Clary bit her lip, trying to hide a smile. So Jon was right, eh? Not very surprising. "Can we start over?" Clary asked out of the blue, and Jace tried to hide his shock.

"It's just that this whole bet, suicide business kind of ruins a good love story, right? Can we please just start over?" Clary sat up, trying to lean closer to Jace.

"I'm Jace, Jace Herondale." He held out a hand. Clary laughed, for like two minutes straight. Jace beamed at her.

"You did not just do the James Bond thing!" She hit his arm and calmed down her laughing, to Jace's disappointment. "I'm Clarissa Fray." Jace's eyebrow raised, annoying her thoroughly.

"What happened to Morgenstern?" Clary shrugged.

"I'm letting go of my Dad, and my past." Clary paused. "But Jace there's something you should know. My mom told me I got accepted into an amazing boarding schoolin California that has a great art program." Clary spokesoftly.

"I applied in freshman year because Jon told me to, but now Ihave to go, for myself."

"We'll figure it out later." Jace ushered Clary over and he sat down beside her. "Let's watch Project Runway right now." Jace stole the remote.

"You've got to be kidding me." Clary scoffed. "Klaus and Caroline were about to make out!"

"If you wanted to see a makeout session, you didn't need to watch whoever Klaus and Caroline are." Jace's brows wiggled. Clary shook her head while smiling.


	12. The End of Part 1 Chapter 12

Clary heard it was hot in California, and sunny, which was not good for her pale skin that burned easily. But now here she was, packing up the rest of her stuff only to get on a plane in an hour.

These last few weeks before her transfer to the school for the Winter semester were well, not long enough. She and Jace had gotten much closer, even as much as her Mom hated it.

But what did she expect, her Mom had walked in on them that one morning.

There was also that time she found them on the couch making out and watching a Mission Impossible movie. 

* * *

Clary grinned and turned in Jace's arms. "This movie is predictable." She whispered and Jace's eyes were clued to the movie.

"Liar." Jace huffed.

Clary, without turning around whispered "Boom Boom," just as a few gunshots went off. Jace laughed and matched her gaze, wrapping his arms around her tighter.

"How are you?" Jace asked after their stares became serious.

"Just peachy." Clary turned back around in his arms, staring at the movie. She hated the questionnow.

"Whenever you say that I get so confused. Why can't it be 'Just Mango-y'?" Jace explained, causing Clary to erupt in laughter. "What? Mangoes are great. They taste amazing."

Clary smirked and turned back around. "You wanna know what tastes better?" She gave him the sort of look that would make guys groan, if they had been alone in their room at night. He nodded.

Clary rose up, and set her legs on either side of him, before lowering down to meet his lips.

And well they lost track of time... and Clary's mom came in. "Opps?" Was all Clary had said as she climbed off of him. 

* * *

Clary spent her time at the Lightwoods mostly, even ended up giving Max her comic books she promised. Yesterday she said goodbye to them, it was hard but right.

Isabelle had cried. So had Simon. Jace refused to say goodbye, he said he'd say goodbye tomorrow.

But now here she was, and he was nowhere to be seen. Her heart ached, it really did. She had expected them to spend the day together, but he wasn't there.

He hadn't even answered her texts.

She'd even called Isabelle, but she wouldn't say anything.

So when she was all packed, she took out her sketchbook and added some finishing touches to a piece she had been working on for a long time.

It was of Jace, he had angel wings. He was on his knees, holding a small girl: Clary. Her head was thrown back, hair dangling off his arm. Above them was Jon.

The Jon she'd seen as an angel, and he was looking at them from behind them, he was smiling. This was her going away gift to Jace.

Clary silently took the page out and left it on her dresser. "Clary, the cab is here to take you, you ready to go?" Clary took one last look at the sketch and nodded.

She wasn't ready. 

* * *

Jace drove over to Clary's house, a smile on his face. Even though he was about to say goodbye to her and not see her for a while. He was going to give her a ring he had locked away for a long time.

No, not to propose.

He just wanted her to have his family ring, but it took forever to get a hold of. The damn people at the bank wouldn't give him what was his.

He'd texted Simon, who had called Jocelyn to know when Clary was leaving. Looks like he'd arrive with two hours to hang out with her.

He was wrong.

When Jace knocked at the door, it was Jocelyn that answered. "She's gone." Jocelyn went to shut the door, but Jace moved his hand to keep it from doing so.

"What do you mean?" Jace asked urgently.

"She left two hours ago. Good thing too." Jace felt his blood boil and Jocelyn opened the door wider.

"You know you should just leave her alone. Don't you think for one second that I don't know that you are a reason my daughter tried to kill herself.

You're not good for her, Jace." The way she said his name in disgust made his heart fall to his stomach. "You'll never be good enough for her. She may think she's in love with you now, but you are just like her father.

You'll change. You'll become cruel and you'll snuff out all of Clary's happiness. She's going to be happy in California, don't you know that? Do you really want to ruin that?"

Jocelyn paused. "If you care about her at all, you will let her go." 

* * *

**Threeyears later**

* * *

Clary threw her bag onto her bed, before plopping down onto it. "I think I missed mybed the most!" Jocelyn laughed from beside her.

"It's too bad you're going back to California after christmas." Her mom sighed. Clary sat up and leaned back on her hands.

"I'm already have an apartment with Jordan. I'm not coming backjust because you miss me so much." Clary joked before standing up and walking around her room.

It was pretty empty, only the bones of what used to be her room were left. Well except for a sketch that was still left on her dresser from two years ago.

Though she had no intention of moving it. Or touching it for that matter.

It brought back to many bad memories. Hell she already lived through them enough just watching TV.

Guess who turned out to be an amazing singer? Guess who is incredibly hot and sells millions of records a year?

God she hated just listening to the radio.

He never said goodbye. He never texted. He never even attempted to talk to her again, much less see her for that matter.

The amount of times they had both been in California... well it pissed her off.

She couldn't exactly say she wasn't pretty well off as well. She had an art youtube channel, and she had written a graphic novel. She worked daytime as an intern at Pixar.

But damn of course he had to one up her by being a rockstar... damn him.

Izzy on the other hand, texted her everyday since she had left. She'd hijacked a few of Jace's flights just to come visit Clary. Though she probably didn't need to hijack them considering she was a model and had plenty of money.

Her and Simon broke up about a year after Clary left. They said it was mutual but by the number of times Simon begged Clary to let him stay with her in her dorm, he was dumped.

Simon was going back with Clary to California after Christmas, and Magnus as well. Alec was going to be living with Jace in Los Angeles, and Magnus detested Jace more than anyone else.

Even Simon, who he often called the wrong name.

Magnus said he wanted to start on his fashion career, which Clary agreed with.

Now she just needed to get through Christmas, which included christmas eve with the lightwoods and christmas day with Simon, Magnus, Alec and Izzy.

Oh goodness. 


End file.
